


Bella's Choice

by RJWyatt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJWyatt/pseuds/RJWyatt
Summary: Thirty-six-year-old Edward is in need of a fake romantic relationship, so his father doesn't hand over the family company over to his lazy older brother. Almost nineteen-year-old Bella is a young single mother who has found the courage to stop an abusive past but is struggling to survive until her friend Alice offers her a solution involving the Vice President of Cullen, Inc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Will contain flashbacks and/or references to physical and sexual abuse.
> 
> IMPORTANT STORY INFO: Reggie is Bella's 7-year-old half-brother by Renee and Phil, whom Bella has custody of, along with her 3 1/2-year-old and 10-month-old sons, who are Reggie's half-brothers. They all have the same father, Phil.

****

...

**Prolog of Sorts**

* * *

 

"Fuckin' A woman, so damn hot!" Phil swears, grabbing himself crudely. I frown, moving the blanket to cover Nolan as he suckles at my breast. It's intimate and private. I hate how Phil disrupts as well as dirties the most beautiful thing I can do with my body.

I watch as Nolan settles into a deep sleep before I place him in his crib.

I pick up stormtroopers and dinosaurs as I move down the hallway to the older boys' room. "Lights out," I announce, one hand resting on their light switch.

Reggie jumps up in his bed and tucks himself in, trying to prove to me, once again, just how grown up he is. I smother back a smile and don't let his behavior stop me from kissing him on the forehead and adjusting his blanket.

I place Mantle's stuffed dog next to him, and pull up the covers, before doing a quick check for monsters, "all clear," I promise, giving out one last round of kisses.

"Don't forget the spray!" Reggie tosses me the bottle of homemade monster-be-gone. I squirt the watery mist a few times before turning off their lights.

"Night, night," I say, before shutting their door gently.

With a tired sigh, I start filling the kitchen sink, watching as the water rises and the bubbles foam.

"Isabella…" Phil slurs, pulling me into him roughly, his hands running up my sides.

"No," I bark, pushing him away, startling both of us.

"What did you say?" He hisses in my ear, his hot breath sent terror creeping up my spine.

"I said no!" I snap firmly, knowing he heard me correctly the first time. I'm eighteen, I don't have to put up with him anymore. It's overwhelming, frightening, and thrilling. "You're going to leave now, and you're never going to come back, or so help me, I will report you. How many years will Nolan and Mantle get you?" I ask viciously, my voice holding a strength I didn't know I had. I'm so tired of being used; so tired of living in fear.

"Bitch." he growls, shoving me away from him, my relief washes away most of the pain from colliding into the kitchen counter.

I watch in stunned disbelief as Phil storms around the trailer, tossing his shirts, movies, and other crap into a pillow case he grabbed from the closet.

"Don't even think about Reggie, Mantle, and Nolan!" I spit out, panicky. I wasn't going to let him take my boys...my sons from me. I blocked his path, braving his anger. It was the same anger I had endured many times before.

I stumble backward when his hand connects with my left cheek. He shakes me hard, releasing me to fall into the coffee table.

I lunge for him, grabbing his leg, tugging him to the floor, "stay away from my boys, you prick," I struggle to breathe as his hands wrap around my neck.

"Mama?" Reggie shaky voice calls, as he stands in his bedroom doorway.

"Should never of let you finish high school, you worthless whore." Phil snarls into my ear, I recoil backward as he releases me.

I can barely process the relief I feel as the front door slams shut, and the sound of his truck peeling out of the driveway.

**...**

**Chapter One**

**..**

"Bella!" Alice whines. "Have you even considered it?"

"I have," I huff loudly, running my hands through my hair.

"Well?" She asks, raising an impatient eyebrow.

"I don't know Alice." I hiss slowly, bitterly. I couldn't believe I was even considering it. I had spent years coaching myself that sex is just sex, but selling myself wasn't something I pictured myself doing.

"It's not that bad you know." She whispers, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm not a whore. I've only ever slept with Jasper. I wouldn't have suggested it, or even of mentioned it, but I know how bad things are right now." I nod somberly because she was absolutely right.

Things were bad, extremely bad.

I was ten days away from losing electricity, twelve days away from losing water, and twenty days away from losing the trailer. My heart clenches tightly at the sound of Mantle's coughing spell. He was going to have to go to a doctor again. That meant another bill, and his medicine readjustment was going to cost money that I didn't have. I turn and wrap my arms around my middle, comforting myself.

I glance down the hallway to where my lost boys, my brother, and my sons were sleeping.

"I'll do it," I say, resigned. I'll do it for them. This wasn't how my life was supposed to be. I should be in college right now, enjoying late night study groups and campus parties. Not knee deep in diapers, sippy cups, and homework, all the while juggling what bills got paid, clipping coupons, and going hungry many nights, just so my children have enough to eat.

"I promise you, you won't regret this," Alice says thoughtfully, trying to comfort me by hugging me tightly, followed closely by Angela. "Well, get ready. We don't have much time."

"Angela, would you mind?" I ask wearily. She knew I was asking her if she'd mind staying over and watching the boys while I meet with this mystery man that Alice and Jasper had arranged for me to meet.

"Not at all. Papa is mixing Redbulls and Fireballs." Angela admits. Neither girl blinks an eye as I pull off my beige nursing bra, only to replace it with my best lacy bra, which hangs off of Alice's finger expectantly. I wiggle into the jeans Alice tosses at me; slipping on the shoes she sends hurling across the living room. I smooth out the black blingy nightclub top she brought over from her trailer. I have to admit, I look good.

"Come on, girly. Angela, Bella will see you bright and not so early tomorrow … hopefully." Alice says, tugging on my hand. I can feel the nervousness practically pouring off of her.

"Angela, Manny's medicines are on the counter, instructions are there as well, call if you have any questions, you know his routine, and the breathing and vest machines are next to his bed," I instruct as Alice tries to pull me out of my trailer. A large part of me knows I'm stalling. "Please remind Reggie to take his school bag with him. Nolan will probably wake around four, and with a bottle and a rock, he should sleep until eight. Use the milk I pumped in the fridge first, but if you need more, the icebox has plenty." I ramble on, eyes scanning around the room for anything I have forgotten to mention.

"I've watched them all before, Bella. Go, everything's going to be fine, go before Alice blows a gasket." Angela chuckles while she nudges me out the door. I fidget with Alice's radio as she drives us into downtown Seattle.

"Everything's going to be okay," Alice says, but by the teary look in her eyes, I know we're going to be having one of her talks. "I need to explain, okay? It was like fate or karma, or whatever, Bella. I've spent the last few months watching you work yourself into the ground providing for the boys. Then, Jasper showed Edward a picture of you and me, and well…the money is great, and Bella, they're not bad men; not like Phil or Craig." Alice says, turning to look at me as she puts her car in park. "We have a choice here; we don't have to do this."

"I've met Jasper. He seems decent enough." I murmur, remembering the man that has captured Alice's, heart. I'm terrified about picking up the pieces when it all falls apart. Yes, he pays her for her college, her rent, her clothes, and her trinkets. And yes, he lavishes affection on her, but girls like Alice and I don't get fairy tale endings.

The club is loud, overcrowded, and one of the most expensive and exclusive ones I've ever been in. "There they are," Alice yells in my ear, her grip tightening, as she pulls me through the crowd. I look up, as a huge burly man blinks at us for a moment, before allowing us to pass by him, into the V.I.P. section.

"Alice!" Jasper greets us warmly, before pulling Alice into his arms. His features soften as he places a soft peck against her mouth. "You must be the notorious Isabella." His charming southern accent, strong and present, coming out smooth as molasses. "Isabella, this is my lifelong best friend, Edward Cullen." Jasper introduces us, not wasting time.

Fuck me, if he isn't the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, was he a model? I frantically try to recall what he did for a living. Had Alice told me? I stare, he is tall, with a muscular, yet lean and graceful body, maybe he was a swimmer, his smile seemed to brighten the room, it was warm and kind. His eyes had to be the greenest, green eyes I've ever seen.

"A pleasure," Edward says. He was a man whose presence captured everyone's attention no matter what room he occupied. He is dressed in a dark gray suit that fit him handsomely, a suit I suspect he hadn't picked off a rack at the nearest Kohls.

I watch as Jasper leads Alice out to the dance floor, away from us.

I don't know what to say. A part of me can't believe I'm standing here, trying to sell myself. "Would you care for something to drink?" He asks politely, waiting patiently for my response. I don't drink, vowing never to. Having grown up with its effects all around me, I've watched it destroy my life, marring it, tarnishing it.

"Bottled water would be nice," I say, surprising him, I smile as he quirks an eyebrow.

"Good choice," He answers smoothly, "I don't care for inebriation."

"What do you want from me?" I ask, twisting my hands. Was I supposed to drop to my knees in the nearest bathroom? Being so uninformed and clueless left me feeling restless and a bit stupid.

His eyes glittered; a sinful smirk appearing as he leans forward. "We can discuss that at my place." He says firmly, watching me for approval. I smile my boldest smile and nod politely. He finishes his drink, wrapping a casual arm over my shoulder, as he leads me onto the dance floor. We dance together for a while until my face is flushed and I feel a bit breathless.

"Come, Isabella," Edward says. I refrain from rolling my eyes at being called Isabella. I don't waste my breath correcting him, deciding not to inform him that I prefer being called Bella. Bella is simple, plain, a worker bee, someone who has no great life expectations. But Isabella … being called Isabella makes me mourn for a future I'll never have: an honest, well earning, and respected career, a kind husband.

I manage to keep my jaw from dropping as his front gates open. The landscaping is awe-inspiring as we wind down his private drive. Past a small pond at the bottom of a hill, his majestic home springs into view. It is exquisite, lit up at night, and glowing, it appears vast and powerful. I climb out after him, following him into the immaculate, lavishly furnished house.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" He asks once again, leading me into his den.

"I'm fine," I breathe, twisting my hands together; I attempt to hide my nervousness.

"Our relationship will be different from what you know of Jasper and Alice's," Edward says confidently, his eyes roaming over my body. "Jasper bends his time around Alice's schedule; frankly he's only contracting with Alice because, well, she can be very stubborn. He does what he does because it allows him to stay in her life." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. That is definitely something I have to talk to Alice about. I know how her arrangement tears at her.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement. It states that whatever is discussed or done between you and me, will stay that way." He explains calmly, showing me the paperwork.

I tense up, my eyes widen with shock. What the hell am I doing?

"You can relax. I'm not into kinky fuckery." Edward states firmly. "I find that I can't keep regular partners with my schedule; relationships turn toxic and crippling. I don't need the press or my parents, becoming aware of my personal life." Edward explains calmly, a cool edge to his words. "I must explain. I've backed myself into a corner with my parents." I raise a curious eyebrow, silently waiting for him to continue.

"Where to begin … I'm the Vice President of my father's company, everything has sort of fallen into my hands, and I've poured hours, relationships, and everything I am into his company. My older brother, Emmett, is President, and he has no passion and no drive. Frankly, he is a confused mess and an utter fool. Why my father made him President is beyond me. My father still holds the position of Chief Executive Officer, but honestly, it's in name only. Emmett and I handle the day to day running of the company. Carlisle is scheduled to hand over his title of CEO to one of us in the upcoming year. Isabella, I want that title; it is rightfully mine. I've busted my ass since I was fourteen, for that title. Twenty-two years." He pauses, looking at me and chuckling lowly. "And you're wondering where you come into this, I imagine?"

"I am," I admit, not bothering to hide my curiosity.

"Here's the catch…my father has made it very clear that he doesn't want to hand over his company to me, a company that I believe, with my entire being, should be mine." My heart drops because whatever happened between him and his father hurt him deeply. The emotions this man invokes in me are disturbing, I should bolt for the door, but I remain wanting, no needing to know more. "His reasons are parental and not corporate. He has made his verdict very clear, if I can't prove that I can maintain a private life outside of work, he will overlook everything I've done. Overlook the vast, very deep bank account I've made for him, and hand it all over to Emmett." Edward says, pausing to sip on his water. "So, I lied. I told him I was dating. I ended up describing a woman of your appearance. I went to Jasper and complained; he laughed and pulled out a picture of you and Alice. Fuck, I don't know if I had described you because I'd seen the picture before, and you were gorgeous, or if it was a goddamn fate, but Isabella Swan, I wanted you the moment I glazed down on your smile in that photograph." Edward says huskily. "Now here is the sticky part, I normally take very good care of my companion, in trade for a policy of maximum pleasure and minimal bullshit. I am, by principal, a monogamous man. I can be very possessive, very passionate, and very demanding. While under contract with me, you'll be with only me."

"Okay," I say weakly, a tad lightheaded from feeling so overwhelmed. The faithful clause will be easy enough. I mean, what man wants to be romantically entangled with a woman with my kind of baggage?

"While I also want you for my sexual companion, I'm willing to offer you a unique contract. For my family's sake, and as far as the press is concerned, I need to appear to be settling down; readying myself for a steadfast, long-lived relationship with you. At least until after the final verdict rings in on the new CEO, that is. Hopefully, we will be able to pull this off without uprooting each other's lives."

"So let me get this straight, while I am to be your very well paid 'companion'," I scoff inwardly at the uppity word for a call-girl - a prostitute, "I am supposed to help you 'fake' a relationship for the public and your family?" I ask seriously, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Edward says, nudging the contract toward me. I scan it. It is very clear. My world is to revolve around Edward Cullen; when he beckons, I am to come running. If he is needed for family, business, charity events, vacations, or holidays, I am expected to be his 'date,' along with a few nightly companion appearances a week. Then there is the back story: it appears on paper as if I have been working for Jazz Cosmetics for half a year now. I will receive a regular paycheck on top of what Edward will provide in cash.

"It sounds very messy," I say, unsure. It's not as clean cut as Alice promised. I didn't like wanting to sign the damn thing, just to see Edward smile again.

"Yes, but the life I can give you, the life I can set you up with will be well worth it," Edward says confidently. I nod because it all comes down to the bottom line. I will be set with an honest job once he was 'done' with me, and in the meantime, the boys and I can finally get some distance between us and the bleak negative forty-five in my checkbook. "Even if you decide in a month's time that this won't work for you, you will still have the job at Jazz Cosmetics." Edward murmurs reassuringly.

I nod, greatly reassured by his words. I lean forward and sign… Isabella Marie Swan.

"Come, Isabella," Edward commands, leading me from his den to another part of his house, a beautiful feminine bedroom.

"Strip," Edward orders softly. "I just want to see you tonight."

I pull my clothes off under the watchful scrutiny of Edward's green eyes. I stand before him, bare, staring past his shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

I brace myself for his warm touch; he moves my head until we lock eyes. "Beautiful." He purrs. His touch is light, gentle even.

I close my eyes as he looks me over, a soft caress here, a faint trace of a scar there. My heart races, wondering if he can note the traces motherhood has left on my body. I hear his soft groan. "You are one gorgeous woman." He compliments sweetly, before standing.

My eyes blink open, part of me wants to scream that I can't do this as if he senses my loss of nerve he speaks ."I'll come collect you for breakfast; my parents are going to be here. We're going to act as sweet lovers, pretending we have forgotten about my breakfast plans." Edward explains, before leaving me alone in a room fit for a princess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note
> 
> Re-posting, after a lot of editing and re-wording.
> 
> Thank you, Pre-Reader- TeamAllTwilight.
> 
> You have my word this is a Happily Ever After story, but it will take time and healing to get there.
> 
> Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my realistic point of view.
> 
> But those of you that do like please Review...


End file.
